One Lump Or Two?
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He wanted Bethany to promise him something. Sandle. Number 16 in Operation Crankiness.


_A/N: Don't ask me why I've been keeping this hostage for quite some time really I have most of the series done it's just a matter of posting and finishing the ones I don't. Also made myself a little new years resolution to complete everything I have out there before anything else so heres me trying to do that in hopes that i actully keep it up. I still don't own anything but Bets in here. Let me know what you think_

_

* * *

_

**One Lump Or Two?  
**  
_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

The noise made its way through the fog in his brain, his senses coming back to him. Blindly reaching over to shut the damn thing off, the fog cleared and remembered why he had set that thing in the first place.

His turn to watch Bethany

Taking turns every other day one would rise early so that Bethany was never alone, which meant she couldn't get into trouble.

Or as much.

"Five more minutes" he mumbled into his pillow and settled back into his sleeping state.

"Nu-uh, your turn today" came from beside him, very heavily laced with sleep.

"But I did it the day before" he grumbled

"And I did it yesterday" came back from the other side of the bed. He was no longer sleepy – okay he was always tired but that was part of the job, but he was awake and he had his wife to thank, she kept talking until he woke up.

"Thanks hun, really appreciate it" he expressed sarcastically

"No problem, now do you mind I would like to go back to sleep" she smiled to herself and continued with the said objection in mind.

He rubbed his eyes as he stood in front of their closet, picking out slash pants – with a five year old to watch after, spills happened very easily. A matching t-shirt, or so he hoped.

Picking your clothes out in the dark isn't easy.

He stood down at the corner, with a few other parents who had been at the office all day, dressed to the nines, shirts a little wrinkled but nothing a few minutes in the drier would help, and then it was off to make sure their kids did their homework, got dinner on the table for when the husband got home from work. A typical suburban family. The all-American family.

Like the ones you saw in tv commercials and movies.

Yes they did exist and his block was living proof of that.

No one else had coffee in hand either, well not one of them just got up either.

They were more like half drunk, sipping a few here and there, oh yes he knew them all, better than their husbands because it was most likely the case in any husband-wife murders.

"Daddy! Daddy!" his little five year old bounced up and down, her pigtails flapping up and down as she ran to him, a paper in her tiny little clasp.

"Bets! Bets!" he mocked and lifted her with one arm easily, kissing her on the cheek, and setting her back down on the ground taking hold of her hand, lazily walking back to their house not even half a block away.

"Miss Carrol said I could be an artist one day!" little Bethany exclaimed as she held out the paper she had been holding, a mixture of colours roamed over the paper, in no remote object or even remotely but down in the corner, in neat writing, _My pony. _

"She did?!" when she was around he couldn't help but be happy and giddy and so many other things.

"Mmmhmm I'm gonna practisse rweally hard"

"Alrighty, but when you're rich and famous making lost of money don't forget about me"

"Don't be silly daddy"

"Pumpkin, I'm being real serious" he held the door open for her as she neatly took off her shoes, placing them side by side, her backpack still on her back she would deposit that in her room, tucked neatly beside her desk.

"You're just like your mother" he muttered into his coffee cup

"Mommy said she's glad I'm like her" what kids pick up

"Really what else does Mommy say about me?"

"That you need to learn to put the cap back on the toothpaste, and pick up your dirty clothes when you're done"

"She does, does she"

"But then she says that you still make her legs weak sometimes when you whisper in her ear"

"Bets pumpkin when did mommy say that?" making a mental note to have his back against a wall when he placed a call, and to make sure no one was listening

"She was talking on the phone to Grandma or Catherine I don't remember"

"So what shall we do today?"

"Tea Party!"

"You don't want to play in the dirt?"

"No!"

"Alrighty, lets go"

"Nuhuh, you stay here and I will come get you when I'm ready"

"Okay"

Sara watched the two most important people in her life from the doorway of Bethany's bedroom, both father and daughter wore feather boa's Bethany's pink, Greg's purple and tiara's with the colour of the fake jewels matching the boa they wore.

"One lump or two?" Bethany asked holding up the empty sugar container

"Two please" Greg replied in his best girl voice, after Bethany added the two lumps he proceeded to stir the 'tea' and cheered Bethany before taking a sip; pinky out. Walking away to get the camera the two sipped the pretend and eat the cookies that no one could see.

"I need you to promise me something Bets"

"What's a promise?" she helped her bear take a sip of his tea

"A promise is something you tell a person you are going to and actually do it"

"Otay"

"Promise me you'll never grow up, I don't think I could handle you dating boys" Bethany interrupted him with

"Boys are icky daddy" and he wished that would remain so

"and you hating me for doing something you didn't like and then getting married and only see you once a month" Bethany took another sip of her tea before answering, if he didn't know any better he would guess she understood everything he just asked her to promise even if she was only five years old.

"Otay daddy I promise" those words were words he wished she could keep but for now they were good enough for him.


End file.
